


Counting Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Multi, OT3, acesshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy has feelings, but will the stars be able to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble RQ from tumblr! Hope you like it, comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also, THE OT3!

“One, two, three, four…”

“Dipper, what are you doing?”

In a park, away from any mess or noise, was quiet area for privacy. A common hangout for Dipper, Kit and Julia, three best friends that were rarely seen apart. They were laying down on the soft grass, accompanied by a blanket and their Duel Disks, in case anything popped up.

It was late at night, and despite some light pollution from the street lampposts, the sky was dark and clear present with many shimmering stars. While Julia and Kit closed their eyes and laid down to relax, Dipper stood and watched the sky.

The purple-haired youngster was fond of astronomy and the observation of the stars, knowing every single constellation there was in existence. He found them magical, fascinated by the diamonds in the sky. Whenever he was with the stars, he found all the answers and was at peace with himself. However, the night of patterned lights was making Dipper uneasy. Not because of the sky though, he could never blame that for his faulted feelings.

No, it was the two teens before him. His best friends.

They seemed so peaceful, resting next to each other. Julia had rested her head onto Kit’s shoulder, slightly messing up his long brown hair. Dipper had noticed how close the two seemed and felt anxious in his stomach. He knew why he was feeling this way, but he could never had the courage to reveal why, despite his confident attitude.

To distract himself, he began to count the stars.

“5, 6, 7, 8…”

“Yo, Dip. Julia asked a question.”

“9, 10, 11, 12…”

“…Dipper?”

The star-counting teen slapped his forehead in frustration.

“Will you two zip your mouths for at least one second?!” he raised his voice, taking a few steps away from his friends.

“I could say the same for you, star boy,” responded Julia, unamused by Dipper’s frustration. “It was nice and quiet until you decided to open your mouth.”

“13, 14, 15, 16…” Dipper continued counting, raising his voice to ignore Julia.

“Sure, go ahead. Ignore me. Dipshit.”

“17, 18, 19, 20…”

Kit looked at his two friends that were annoyed at each other. He sighed and rose up, walking over to Dipper.

“Hey, you alright?” asked the brunet, looking up at his counting friend. “You don’t usually count slowly like this unless you’re stressed.”

The purple-clad student just sighed and turned to Kit, giving an expression of annoyance.

“Kit, I appreciate what you’re doing here, but I need time alone.”

“Well, if you need time alone, then just ditch us,” suggested Julia, angry at Dipper’s comment.

“I don’t mean like that! I’d never ditch you, you know that.”

“Yeah, at least that’s true.”

Kit rolled his eyes at his friends’ small conversation. Julia often poked fun and was moody with the two, but he knew she never meant any real harm in the end. He gave a small smile to them both, and tugged onto Dipper’s sleeve.

“Seriously, what’s up? You’ve been looking anxious all night.”

“He’s probably upset at the duel he lost with Yuya a while back,” Julia interrupted, smirking at the two.

“Julia!” an embarrassed Dipper frowned and folded his arms at his friend, who was laughing at his expression. “Look, if you want me to say what’s wrong, I’ll say it! Just…don’t mock me.”

“That’ll be hard.”

“Julia.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

Dipper took a deep sigh and looked at the blanket of stars above him. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he had to spill the beans one day. And his feelings were taking over, so the boy had to let it out.

“Do you…ever think about our future?” Dipper sighed. Yep, this definitely was not going to be easy at all. “I-I mean, about all of us. I understand that we’re all friends but, what if something goes wrong? What if we all leave each other for other professions or friends and forget about our bonds?”

A moment of silence.

“Whoa, dude. Are you okay…?” asked Kit, raising a brow at his friend’s questions.

Julia had gotten up from her relaxed position and walked over to the others. “Okay. Where’s Dipper O’rion and what have you done with him?”

“I’m right here!” groaned the tall boy, embarrassed at his small speech. It wasn’t like him to address such concerns, but he was genuinely worried about the two’s closeness with him. And their feelings towards him. “What if you two decide to like, I don’t know… Go on dates with other people? Or each other? I don’t want to be a third-wheel! Dipper O’rion can never be treated like this, so you two better not leave me!”

Another moment of silence, one longer than the last. The purple-clad boy was embarrassed, his face blushing pink as his friends stared at him, surprised. They didn’t know Dipper had such concerns for his friends, despite their bonds.

After the silence, Kit began to speak up. “D-Dipper…,” he stuttered. “Y-you’re not…confessing, are you…?”

“……”

“Dipper…”

“Okay, I am! So what?” Dipper asked, raising his voice in embarrassment. Oh no, he revealed his feelings. He knew it was bound to happen, but he wasn’t sure as to how. He didn’t even said the right words, yet he was figured out.

Kit and Julia widened their eyes and blushed. They were confused also, as to who exactly Dipper was confessing to.

“Dipper…?” asked Julia, stepping closer to her friend. “Who…exactly are you confessing to…?”

“Both of you, of course! I-Isn’t that obvious?” God, this was so unlike him to be so open about any of his feelings. His emotions were taking over his mind. This astounded his friends, who took a moment of silence to fully comprehend what was going on.

“J-Julia…?” Kit said, looking over to his dark-skinned friend. “Tell him.”

“M-Me?!” spoke the girl. “Why do I have to be the one to say it?”

“Because, Julia! You’re the one who brought up to the subject to me!”

“…W-What subject?” asked a curious Dipper, who was beginning to regret what he said earlier.

“Listen, Dipper,” said Julia, who was beginning to seem nervous. “Kit and I have been talking and…”

“And…?”

“Let me speak! God, you’re so impatient.”

A groan.

“Dipper. Kit and I… K-Kit and I…” she began to stutter. This wasn’t going to be easy for her either.

“Look,” interrupted Kit, knowing that his friend wasn’t going to have an easy time to talk. "There’s no Julia and Kit without Dipper. It’s what makes us the LDS Trio after all.”

He sighed.

“We…honestly really like you, Dip. More than friends too. I like Julia the same way, and she likes me as well. We honestly can’t tell what the feelings are exactly, but it’s more than friendship, I’ll tell ya that.”

Once again, a moment of silence.

“…Is that so…?” asked Dipper, breaking the silence.

“O-Of course it is!” said Julia, raising her voice. “Kit wouldn’t lie, y-you know that! Hmph!”

“Well, if that’s the case…” Dipper sighed and closed his eyes, giving a small smile to his friends. He was quite fortunate to have friends like Kit and Julia, who would always have his back. And he knew the stars were on his side, they gave him that small confidence boost to reveal his feelings after all. Where would Dipper be without the stars, or his companions?

“Let’s figure out these feelings, together.”

Julia and Kit smiled at their purple-clad companion, knowing he was going to cheer up like this. Kit wrapped his arm around Dipper’s, and Julia placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Sure thing, star lover. We’re with you all the way.”

Dipper laughed. “Funny. Didn’t think you had a heart, Julia.”

Julia gave her tall friend a cold stare.

“Dip,” said Kit, expressing concern for both. “Run.”

 


End file.
